Users of portable computers are often performing configurations and activities multiple times based on their location (network). Some of these activities can be repetitive for the user, and others the user may not be aware of. For example, a user might bring her laptop to work and have to configure it to print to a printer on the work network, and then have to reconfigure the computer when she brings it home to print on a printer in the home network. Indeed, a user's behavior may be different on the computer when in a conference room instead of at her desk. This is but one example of the configuration chores that can be entailed every time a user moves her computer to a new location or network, reducing the ease of portability.